Angels on the Moon
by Ready Fredie
Summary: ON HIATUS! Maria and Shevesh are to teens from the Rocky MTs. What will happen if they get transfered to Hogwarts in Harry's 4th year. Corrected and reposted. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Angels on the Moon

Authors Note: Hey so this story just popped into my head and I can't get it out. If people like the first chapter than I'll post more. I hope people do like it because I want to post more. P.S. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did do you think I'd be publishing on this site!

* * *

Angels on the Moon

Chapter 1

"Get back here you damn bastard." A tall sixteen year old boy came thundering down the stairs holding a Green Day American Idiot t-shirt. He was about 6'2 ½, very muscular, and had brown eyes and hair as well as tan skin. He was wearing a grey Rolling Stones t-shirt and black skinny jeans. The boy was followed by a girl with shoulder length light brown hair that was dyed black on the bottom and brown eyes, she too had dark skin.

She had a tattoo of and American eagle on her lower back and a flower in the shape of a peace sing on her leftshoulder blade. On the left side of her stomach was the beginning of and Indian chief which showed of her very toned body. The boy stopped and grinned at his sister.

"Shevesh give me back my shirt" she said. "Or what you'll glare at me." She lunged across the table and barely got a hold of the shirt. A furious tug-a-war began but was interrupted when a boy who looked slightly older walked in.

"Shevesh why do you want Maria's shirt? Are you like a cross dresser by night." Shevesh let go of the shirt like it was on fire. "Syiede why do you always take her side. I mean we're brothers we're supposed to stick together." You could defiantly tell they were brothers. It was almost like Shevesh and Syiede were the twins not Shevesh and Maria. Just as Syiede was about to reply their mother and other sister walked in. Their mom was tall though not taller than her sons with blond hair and blue eyes. She was much lighter skinned than her children. Natasha who was 17(Syiede is 18) was a clone of her mother only much shorter. "Will you three stop arguing you'll wake up your dad." The twins smiled evilly and immediately ran upstairs.

"Don't you dare wake him up" their mom yelled after them. "We won't we'll just speed up the process." They yelled back. A few minutes later a lot of yelling was herd upstairs. A man dragged the twins down stairs by their ears. "Ow ow don't pull so hard" Maria exclaimed.

If you were wondering how Natasha was the only one of the siblings that looked like their mother their dad and explained it. He had black hair and a beard that were starting to go grey, brown eyes, dark skin, and was only an inch shorter than his oldest son (who is 6'2).

"I told you two not to wake them" their mom said sounding slightly exasperated. "It's alright Michelle I was just about to wake up any way" their dad said, though he looked pissed. Mom started to make breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, and cereal. As the family was sitting down to eat a falcon flew in and dropped a letter on dad's plate.

He opened it and read frowning more and more as the letter went on. "So you decided to have some fun last night" he said to the twins. " Who said that?" Maria asked innocently. "This letter is from the Sheriff and it says that you two were seen graffiti the library and similar graffiti was found on the police station so don't play innocent with me missy" he said angrily.

"We were just having fun" Shevesh said. " Your fun is going to cost me 50 gallons young man." Natasha smirked needless to say she was the black sheep and almost hated her siblings which was a mutual feeling.

"Quit smirking or I'll wipe it off your face" Maria growled. " What ever bitch" Natasha retorted.

"At least I'm not the biggest fucken slut in the world."

"Just 'cause I'm friendly with the guys doesn't make me a slutt."

"Oh right, but sleeping with all of them does."

"Grow up."

"That was the worst come back ever" Shivesh said.

"Sorry Tash it was" Syiede agreed.

"You three suck."

"Why does every argument end with Tash saying we suck. 'Cause I was under the impression that she was doing all the sucking" Maria replied smirking.

"Children! I will not have you talking to each other like that. And Maria you are not helping your situation" Mom said. "Sorry Mom" Natasha wined. "Suck up" Shevesh and Maria muttered. "You two go to your rooms" their dad yelled.

* * *

They are americans because I can make a much more relistic character if they are. Sorry if that ticked you off but I think you would be more angry if they were not. I hope you liked it. But I won't know until you click that wonderful review button! You know you want to :)


	2. That's How Strong My Love Is

**So I am tired of waiting for people to review so I just dicided I'm going to post anyway. Hope this chapter is more interesting it has some familer charaters. **

**P.S I don't own Harry Potter. Everything is JKR's exsept Maria and Shevesh.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

**That's How Strong My Love Is**

The twins were sitting in their room trying to listen to the conversation down stairs. " It's only 3 weeks into summer and this is third letter I have gotten from the police" they heard their dad say. "I know but what can we do, no one can take them for the summer. Nancy is the only one not on vacation. I don't think hanging out on the Las Vegas strip with their favorite cousins will be much of a punishment" their mother said.

"It's that school! We spend all summer disciplining them and then they go back to school and it all goes out the window." He yelled, "What if we send them to a new school? My father really liked his school in England." The twins groaned they didn't want a new school that would totally suck eggs.

"Sending them to a school they will enjoy isn't going to help!" Mom was getting frustrated. "My dad liked it. That almost guarantees they won't."

"What do you think?"

"Oh, I don't know it's so far away."

"You'll still get to see them this summer and they'll come home for Christmas so it will be just like when their at school here."

"Oh all right."

"Maria, Shevesh come down please."

The twins groaned. "How much did you hear in your room" their dad asked. Damn he knew them to well. "Just the part about you shipping us off to some fucked up European school." Shevesh and Maria replied. Where there brains connected or something.

"Hay I don't tolerate that language in this house" dad said angrily. "First of all hay is for horses." Maria said. "And you talk worse than us!" Shevesh said. "Don't talk back to me mister. You start school on the 1st of September. NO ARGUMENTS. Now go do your chores." They stomped out to the barn to milk and feed the cows.

Syiede was already pitching hay into the stalls. "How long are you guys grounded for this time?" he asked. "We're not grounded." Shivesh said. "Your not? But dad was about to blow his top." Maria glared at him. "No instead he is shipping us off to England to go to some dumbass school." She said. "Damn that sucks. Wait that means I'm stuck with Tash the whore all year!" The twins smiled. "Sucks for you!" Maria said. They left Syiede to ponder the info they had just given him.

-------------------------

"Can't breathe no air" Shevesh gasped as his mom squished him and Maria to death. "Oh sorry dear it's just my babies are going to England and…" She was sobbing. Their mom was not known for being tough actually she was the exact opposite of tough.

They were at the train station in Denver and their mom was having letting go issues. "Michelle their going to miss their train." Since when is dad the voice of reason? Oh right all the time.

"All right see everyone NEXT YEAR!" They were enjoying their mom's emotional weakness to much. "Wright us when you get there …sob. And don't…sob… cause any trouble", who was she kidding trouble was their middle name, "Do your…sob… best in…sob… school!" All right she was getting irritating.

They got on the train that as far as they were concerned was bring them to the end of there lives. Also known as England.

--------------------------------------

Shevesh felt the train slow down. He gently tried to wake Maria. "HEY WAKE UP!" he yelled. Maria jumped, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He smiled, "We're here." They stepped off the train and went to get their bags on another compartment. They walked onto the busy London street. "Holy crap this city's huge!" Maria exclaimed.

Growing up on a 120 acre ranch and hour away from the nearest town made this city a shock. "How are we going to find anything?" Shevesh asked. "Get a map." Maria said sarcastically. Shevesh rolled his eyes and they set off.

"It should be…" Maria began. "There it is!" Shevesh yelled. And there is was a shabby looking bar in between a book shop and a record store. They walked in and found it half full. They went up to the bartender and asked if this was the right way to get to Diagon Alley. He looked at them funny and muttered something about kids trying to waste his time.

"No, we're new in town and word on the street is the Leaky Cauldron is the place to go to get to Diagon Alley." Shevesh said. "New, well just go out the back and tap the brick up three and over two from the trash can." They thanked him and went outside. Shevesh tapped the brick and stepped back as it started to move.

They were awestruck! Before them was a street full of magical shops. They had been to magical strip malls but this topped all of them. "This is going to be way fun!" Maria yelled. "We should get our school supplies first. Mom won't be happy if we run out of money our first day here." Shevesh said.

"Since when have you been responsible." Maria said disappointed. He dragged her to a shop called Madam Malkin's before she had a chance to disappear."We should get our uniforms over first. They're probably the most expensive." Shevesh said.

"WE HAVE TO WEAR FREAKEN UNIFORMS!" They had never had to wear uniforms in their entire lives. Uniforms were for stuck up rich bastards who went to private schools. A squat witch dressed in mauve came out from behind the counter looking startled by Maria's outburst. "What can I do for you two?" she asked. "We need uniforms for Hogwarts ma'am." Shevesh said before Maria could say anything rude. "All right dears follow me."

They followed her to the back of the shop where a woman was standing waiting for some robes. Madam Malkin had them stand on foot stools as she fitted their robes.

"Molly where are all your children? At the World Cup I suppose." Madam Malkin said to the woman. "Yes it's very strange shopping for them alone." she replied. Molly got her kids robes and left the shop. A few minutes later the twins left the shop and went to the apothecary, quill shop (the British apparently had not heard of pens and pencils.), and a joke shop where they loaded up on dung bombs.

Finally they only had one shop left, Flourish and Blotts. It was stacked to the ceiling with books. A man came up to them and helped them get their books. They needed a copy each of Intermediate Transfiguration and The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6. Surprisingly they had a copy of everything else. Aberrantly Americans and British both used the same books.

As they were leaving they smacked into the witch from Madam Malkin's and their books went flying. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming." She said picking up her things. "It's all right ma'am we don't really pay attention to what's going on around us." Shevesh said as he started to help her. "Ya ma'am we're real sorry.

"Why are you carrying so much stuff?" Maria asked. "Oh well my family is at the World Cup and I'm doing the school shopping." She said. "Have I seen you two before you seem familiar?"

"No, just moved into the country."

"Oh yes I heard about some students transferring to Hogwarts. But where are your parents?"

"Oh," the twins said uncomfortably, "They couldn't come with us so we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron by ourselves."

"Poor dears, why don't you come stay at my house? The Leaky Cauldron is fine but it's more comfortable to stay in a house."

"Sure that would be cool!" the twins said, "By the way my name is Maria and this is my twin Shevesh."

They helped Mrs. Weasley get the rest of her kids' school stuff and left.

* * *

**Eveyone who reviews gets a bowl of ice cream! Just kiding but still you must review. I need to know what you think!!!!**


	3. Ain't She Sweet

**This might be a boring chapter b/c it has a lot of quots from the book but you should still read it because you... well you just should ok!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Ain't She Sweet**

The twins followed into the house which she called the Burrow. They entered a very cramped kitchen. It the middle of the room was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs. On one of the walls was a clock with one hand and no numbers instead it said things like_ time to make tea, time to feed __the chickens, and you're late._ There were also books stacked on the mantelpiece.

"I'll just start dinner and you two can take your things upstairs if you don't mind. Maria you can sleep in Ginny's room it's the first door on the second landing. Shevesh you'll be with Percy he won't be happy but every other room is full." She said this all very fast.

"Where is Percy's room?" Shevesh asked sheepishly. "Oh sorry dear, it's the third door on the fourth landing." "Thanks"

The twins made their way up to the rooms. Suddenly Maria stopped and Shevesh ran into her. "OW, why'd you stop?" "Sorry, but I just realized she told us to go to separate rooms." For most people this wouldn't be a problem but for Maria and Shevesh it was huge. See the twins had this weird thing where if they're not at their house they have to share a room or bed if possible.

"Maria we're sixteen I think we'll live if we don't share a room for one night in someone's house."

"Ya but…,"

"What you're not afraid the monsters will get you." He teased.

"Maybe." She said defensibly.

This showed how close they were. If it had been anyone else who questioned her bravery she would have socked them or at least said she wasn't afraid.

"All right if you have a spas attack you can come into Percy's room."

"Thanks! Has anyone ever told you you're the greatest person ever?!"

"Once or twice." He said offhandedly. Maria smacked him hard. "OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being a jackass!"

After dinner they went up and packed because said it was going to be a pain getting everyone packed tomorrow and contrary to popular belief they were thoughtful people. Just not at home.

---------------------------------------

Maria was woken up by a sharp pain in her shoulder. She tried to turn around but found that Shevesh's arms were wrapped around her. _Who's __afraid of monsters now!_ She thought as she tried to untangle herself from Shevesh. _Damn that boy is strong._ After a few minutes she decided she wouldn't be able to get up without waking him. "Hey Shevesh, Shevesh, get up." Didn't work, he must be tired. "HEY STUPID GET OFF!" she yelled.

"What, what's going on?" He said disoriented. "I want to get up and you're currently preventing that." Maria was laughing; he was very funny when confused. "Oh sorry." He said sheepishly and got up to go sleep in Percy's room.

Maria dressed in an old pair of skinny jeans, two blue and white tank tops, and black converse high tops and went down stairs.

She found staring at a newspaper called the Daily Prophet. "G'morning, what's the paper saying?" Maria asked. "Oh nothing." said halfheartedly. Shevesh came down and took the paper. "What the hell happened? I mean very dramatic title "Scenes of Terror at the Quididitch World Cup." Very catchy."

Maria's heart dropped the rest of the Weasleys where at the world cup. " I'm sure they're fine. Why don't you watch for them, I'll start breakfast." She offered. See they were thoughtful. "Oh all right, thank you dear."

She left the room as the twins started to make breakfast. A few minutes later they heard a cry from outside. The twins went outside.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" cried Mrs. Weasley, who had been waiting in the yard, started running to the group of people walking towards the house.

"Arthur—I've been so worried—so worried—"

She flung her arms around a man's neck. The twins assumed this was Mr. Weasley and smiled.

"You're all right," Mrs. Weasley muttered , releasing Mr. Weasley and staring at the rest of the group, "Your alive… oh boys…" she pulled two of

the boys into a such a tight hug that their heads banged together.

"Ouch Mum—you're strangling us—"

"I shouted at you before you left!" she started to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about!" What if You-Know-Who had gotten you, and the last

thing I said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.'s? Oh Fred…George…"

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly ok," said Mr. Weasley soothingly, prizing her off Fred and George and leading her to the house. The twins followed and when everyone was crammed into the kitchen Maria continued to make breakfast while a girl with brown bushy hair made Mrs. Weasley a cup of tea. A guy Mr. Weasley had called Bill handed him the newspaper. He read as another guy Maria assumed was Percy read over his shoulders.

"I knew it," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "_Ministry blunders…culprits not apprehended…lax security…Dark wizards running unchecked…national disgrace… _Who wrote this? Ah… of course… Rita Skeeter."

"That woman has got it out for the Ministry of Magic!" Percy said furiously. "Last week she was saying we should stop quibbling about caldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't stated specifically in paragraph twelve in The Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans—"

"Do us a favor, Perce," said Bill, yawning, "and shut up." Everyone continued to talk.

"Hey I'm Fred and this is George. And who is this wonderful person making us breakfast?" Fred said noticing Maria. "Well I'm Maria and the kid over there is my twin Shevesh." Maria said. "More twins cool!" Fred and George said. "I don't think you should be happy Maria is here." Shevesh said. "Why?" George asked. "You'll find out." He said as he tried to dodge the eggs Maria through at him. Soon the youngest Weasley boy came down with his to friends and asked if they wanted to play Quididitch.

And that's how they spent the rest of their summer out in the orchard hanging out with the Weasleys.

* * *

**Okay people you are starting to anger me! Review now or I will hunt you down and rip your heart out with a spoon. Just kidding!!!!!**


	4. Indian Giver

**Hey, so this is chapter 4. I've created a theme for the chapter titles an I want to see who can figure out what it is just to entertain me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Indian Giver**

It was raining when Maria woke up that morning. The weather just about summed up everyone's feelings on going back to school. Maria got dressed in an above the influence tee, jeans, and her black converse high tops. She went down the stairs to breakfast and found someone's head in the fire talking to Mrs. Weasley. A few seconds later Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Shevesh came down. Harry looked completely shocked by the head talking very fast to Mr. Weasley.

"… Muggle neighbors heard bangs and shouting so they went and called those what-d'you-call-'ems— please-men. Arthur, you've got to get over there—"

"Here!" said Mrs. Weasley breathlessly pushing a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a crumpled quill into Mr. Weasley's hands.

"— It's a real strike of luck I heard about it," said Mr. Diggory's head. "I had to come into the office early to send a couple of owls, and I found the Improper Use of Magic lot all setting off – if Rita Skeeter gets hold of this one, Arthur – "

"What does Mad-Eye say happened?" asked Mr. Weasley, unscrewing the ink bottle, loading up his quill, and preparing to take motes.

Mr. Diggory's head rolled its eyes. "Says he heard an intruder in his yard. Says he was creeping towards the house, but was ambushed by his dustbins."

"What did the dustbins do?" asked Mr. Weasley, scribbling frantically.

"Made one hell of a noise and fired rubbish everywhere, as far as I can tell," said Mr. Diggory. "Apparently one of them was still rocketing around when the please-men turned up —"

Mr. Weasley groaned. "And what about the intruder?"

"Arthur, you know Mad-Eye," Mr. Diggory's head, rolling his eyes again. "Someone creeping into his yard in the dead of night? More likely there's a very shell-shocked cat wondering around somewhere, covered in potato peelings. But if the Improper Use of Magic lot get their hands on Mad-Eye, he's had it – think of his record — we've got to get him off on a minor charge, something in your department— what are exploding dustbins worth?"

"Might be a caution," said Mr. Weasley, still writing very fast, his brow furrowed. "Mad-Eye didn't use his wand? Didn't actually attack anyone?"

"I bet he leapt out of bed and started jinxing everything he could through the window," said Mr. Diggory, "but they'll have a hard time proving it."

"All right I'm off," said Mr. Weasley as he dashed out of the house. Mr. Diggory apologized to Mrs. Weasley for bothering them and then his head was gone. Mr. Weasley called good-bye two them.

"Did someone say Mad-Eye?" Bill asked, "What's he been up to now?"

"He says someone tried to break in to his house last night," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mad-Eye Moody?" said George thoughtfully. "Isn't he that nutter…" The conversation continued as they left the house. Mrs. Weasley called some cabs from the village. The cab drivers didn't look to happy to be giving them a ride.

Finally they got to the station and walked through the barrier. (Fred and George explained how to get on before they left.) Maria and Shevesh put their trunks on the train and went to say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley.

After the train started to leave they started to look for a compartment to sit in. "Hey Lee, have a good summer?" Fred asked. "Yah, how bought you," a boy with dreads replied, "And who are these people?"

"Well I'm Maria Smith and this is my brother Shevesh," Maria replied. "They stayed with us over the summer on account of their parents getting tired off them," George said, dodging the twins' fists. "What is it with you Americans and the violence," he said.

"Maybe it has something to do with you Brits being irritating prats!" she said with a smile. "Wow you're from American I was wondering why you had funny accents," Lee said. "That's weird 'cause you're the one talking funny," the twins said. They spent the train ride playing exploding snap and talking about their summers.

"Well guess we should change into our robes," Lee said. "I guess Maria should leave since she's the minority here." Maria glared at them all and Shevesh swallowed loudly. "Just go change somewhere else Maria," He said trying to avoid an argument.

She stalked off to change muttering about minorities being better. "Why the hell did she get so mad about that?" George asked. "Well our mom is part Apache and we get a lot of crap from some folks about being a minority back home. There is this one kid who makes a big deal about it at school.

Last year she blew her top and put him in the hospital for a few weeks, got her suspended for a while," Shevesh explained. Lee looked like he was about to faint. Shevesh noticed, "Relax it took three years of giving her crap to end up in the hospital."

Maria came back just before the train stopped. The twins started to wonder if they should go with the firsties or with Fred, George, and Lee. A few minutes later they desided to go with their friends and got into a horseless carriage that took them to the school.

They walked up the steps into the castle and were amazed by what they saw. "I'm soaked," Maria said, "Shevesh watch out!" Shevesh ducked just in time as a purple water balloon came whizzing out of the sky. "Oh no miss, not very nice to spoil Peeves's fun," the poltergeist cackled.

"Ruining others fun is fun didn't you know Sir," Maria said smiling. "Oh, missy is good but Peeves is better. He'll get you soon oh yes he will." Fred, George, and Lee groaned as Peeves swooped away to drop a water bomb on Ron.

A stern middle age witch walked into the entrance and began to tell Peeves off. "Peeves get down here NOW," barked the woman who George said was Professor McGonagall. "Not doing nothing!" he cackled as he lobbed a water bomb at some girls, who screamed and ran out of the room. "All ready wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeee!" Maria had to admit he had a sound argument.

After Peeves left McGonagall approached them. "Mister and Miss Smith come with me." The twins followed he in to a small room that was empty except for an old hat. "Now before I sort you I must say that at Hogwarts we don't tolerate the behavior you have shown at your old school. I expect you to be well behaved." They had to work very hard not to crack up after what she said. "Yes ma'am," they said with huge grins. She then put the hat on Maria's head.

"_Ah a Smith I __remember your grandfather. Very proud boy, and smart to. In that you are similar but you trouble and cocky, hard working, but most of all daring, and __brave oh very brave. I guess you're a _Gryffindor!" She smiled the twins and Lee had explained the houses to them on the train.

A moment later Shevesh was sorted into Gryffindor and they made their way to the Great Hall and sat by the twins and Lee as the Firsties were sorted.

"I'm starving!" Fred said. "Do we honestly need to watch this," Maria yawned. She had a tendency to get sleepy when she was hungry. Soon the sorting was over and the headmaster or principal as Maria and Shevesh had insisted on calling him stood up to speak.

"I have only two words to say to you. Tuck in!"

"Yes food!" the four shouted and began to eat. "Bloody hell I thought girls didn't eat much!" Lee said. "Yah came as a shock to us to," Fred and George said. "So I'm hungry big deal!" Maria said as she loaded her plate with four pieces off fried chicken, two slices of bread, mashed potatoes, and a piece of corn on the cob.

"Hey so I know America is the land of immigrants, what countries are you from?" asked a girl with long black hair. Fred and George groaned. "Don't ask them that unless you want to know the history of the world," they said. Maria glared at them, "Well, to keep it short I'm part Italian, German, and Great Plains Apache," Maria said. "Wow that's so cool your like an Indian. By the way I'm Alicia Spinet." Maria smiled and the two girls began to talk.

"So!" said Dumbledore. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once again ask for your attention, while I give a few notices." They four of them tuned him out until they heard that Quididitch was canceled. They all just stared at him with slacked jaws.

"This is do to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing through the rest of the year, taking up much of the teachers' time and effort that I think you will enjoy immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…"

But at that moment a man walked into the hall towards the teachers table. His face looked like he had been thrown into a blender a couple of times. Every inch of his face was scared and a large chunk of his nose was missing. What Maria thought was creepy as hell was his eyes. There was a small black beady one and large electric blue one that swiveled around. Maria got the impression that he could even look into his head if he wanted to. The man shook Dumbledore's hand as they muttered words to each other. The stranger took a seat at the staff table.

"May I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly to the silence. "Professor Moody." Everyone but Dumbledore and Hagrid seemed too transfixed by Moody to clap. "Didn't your dad help him this morning?" Shevesh asked Fred. "Yah I guess so," he replied.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying we are to have the honor of hosting a very exiting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.

"YOUR JOKING" said Fred very loudly. "I'm not joking Mr. Weasley but now that you mention it I did hear a good one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who walk into a bar…" McGonagall cleared her throat and Dumbledore continued to explain the rules while Maria tuned him out. She didn't have any interest in entering so she figured it wasn't important until she noticed everyone wasn't angry about something.

"What's going on?" she asked Shevesh. "Only seventeen year olds can enter," he said angrily. "So, it's just another rule. And everyone knows rules are meant to be broken," she said.

They left the Great Hall scheming on how to get the boys into the tournament. Maria entered the common room but was to tired to notice how large it was. She climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "Maria you can take the bed over there." Maria walked over to the bed Alicia had indicated and slipped under the covers falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**Rewiew now and receve a free prize!**


	5. Another One Bites The Dust

**Sorry it took longer than usual to update. It is registration time a my school and my grandpa stared kemo last week. Expect it to take longer for me to update from now on. I hope you like this chapter. It is really short and not to my satisfacton so if you guys have ideas on haw to make it better I would love to hear what they are! **

**P.S. Eternal Silver Flame guessed half of my chapter theme but I want to hear what other people think it is.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Another One Bites the Dust**

Maria woke up and looked at her clock which read five thirty. Cursing her dad's job for causing her to wake up at ungodly hours she got up and got dressed. In the process she woke up Alicia and one of her other roommates.

"Why the hell would people be up now?" Maria heard as she went into the common room where she found Shevesh. "Is anyone else up?" she asked. "Well judging on the fact that Fred, Lee, and George are probably cursing me right now I'd say yah," he said with a grin. Fred and George came down and they left for breakfast.

As soon as they got down to the Great Hall the three boys started to talk about how to enter the tournament. Maria rolled her eyes and focused on pilling food on her plate. A few minutes later McGonagall came by handing out schedules.

"Well Miss Smith you haven't taken O.W.L.'s but with your grades from Salem show you can handle Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, and Herbology," she taped a piece of parchment and handed it to Maria. She and Shevesh compared schedules.

"No way their insane!" Maria said excitedly. "What, who's insane?" George asked. "McGonagall put us in three classes together," Shevesh said, "We haven't been allowed in a class together since we were twelve." Maria grinned evilly and yelled, "This is going to be the best year ever!" After they finished breakfast they went off to their classes Maria and Shevesh to Herbology, Fred and Lee to Care of Magical Creatures, and George to Charms.

The five of them we're waiting all day for Potions which was the one class they all had together. Maria and Shevesh had heard about Snape and had already decided that he disserved anything but a peaceful class.

They were late for Potions on account of Lee trying to shave Maria's head during their defense class. (Moody hadn't noticed. Filthy hypocrite!)

The boys spent their passing period trying to get him out of their room and Maria had to wait because she didn't know were the potions room was. They tried to sneak in to the class quietly but one of Maria's roommates named Kay yelled hi as soon as they entered.

"Your late," Snape said in a monotone voice. Maria couldn't help but say something. "You can tell time! I knew Professors had to be smart but your just a genius," her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ten points from Gryffindor for Miss Smith's comment," he said.

"Now today you will make a potion that cures dragon pox. Instructions are on the board," when he finished he walked back to his desk and sat down. A huge explosion of orange and purple smoke covered Snape and when it cleared everyone roared with laughter.

Snape's hair was acid green and sticking up everywhere. Maria could barely make out the pink smoke coming out his ears. "Smith, Weasley, Jordan see me after class," he yelled.

An hour later they walked out of the class room with Friday detentions cleaning the trophy room. "No magic, who is he kidding," Shevesh said. "Well it wouldn't be punishment if we could use magic," Maria said, "We should get to Transfiguration." To say Maria was not looking forward to detention would be an understatement, and of course like all things you are dreading, Friday came very fast.

-----------------------------------

"Pease don't end, please don't end," Maria had decided that the best way to stop the clock from moving was to ask politely. She and Lee were sitting in Charms listening to Professor Flitwick talk about some spell they would be practicing next class.

"Begging the clock isn't going to make time stop," Lee joked. "Well do you have a better idea!" she retorted. "No, but your getting funny looks from everyone," he said. He was right; about five people in their general area were staring at Maria like she was from mars.

Five minutes later the bell rang releasing the flood of students from their classes. Lee and Maria went to the common room to drop their stuff off. As Maria came down she heard something being thrown in the boy's dormitory. She went up stairs to see what was happening.

As she came up to the sixth year dormitory she heard a loud argument.

"Do not," Fred or George.

"Do to," The other twin.

"Do not,"

"Do to,"

"Will you two shut up and explain!" Shevesh yell. Maria smiled; she could just see the irritation in his voice. "No that's ok I'd prefer it if you were kept in the dark," One of the twins replied.

Maria decided that she wasn't going to find out what they were arguing about and entered the room. "Oh my god what did you guys do!" The room was filled with feathers and one of the bed's hangings were torn. "Fred through a pillow at George and it exploded," Lee explained.

"Well we should get something to eat before detention," she said. And with that they went down to the great hall for a quick dinner. Maria was itching to know what the argument was. She assumed it was big because Fred was giving George murderous glares from across the table.

* * *

**I wonder what they were arguing about! Sorry that the chapter is short but if you review i might make the next one longer. "hint hint"**


End file.
